1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to electrical neuromuscular stimulators. In particular, the present invention is a two-piece self-contained stimulator for controlling urinary incontinence in women.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Neuromuscular electrical stimulation, whereby motor nerve fibers are electrically stimulated by means of transcutaneously applied pulses of electrical current to cause contraction of muscles the fibers innervate, is widely used to assist persons afflicted with motor dysfunctions in performing muscle contraction maneuvers. This technique is also used to re-educate patients in the proper use of the dysfunctional muscles.
In cases in which urinary incontinence in women is caused by the patient's inability to properly contract the external sphincter of the urethra, it has been shown that a neuromuscular stimulator can effectively prevent the unwanted flow of urine. Furthermore, use of such a stimulator can re-educate the patient to voluntarily or automatically impede the flow of urine. After a period of time in which the stimulator is used, a woman will be able to maintain herself dry without continued use of the device.
Existing stimulators used to control urinary incontinence are not well accepted because they are difficult and/or messy to use, and constitute an unrewarding method for controlling urinary incontinence. Known devices consist of a vaginal plug with one or more electrodes in the form of metallic rings. When the plug is inserted, the electrodes contact the vagina wall. A cable extends from the plug to a stimulator which is typically worn externally, such as being attached to clothing. The presence of the wire is inconvenient, as is the insertion, extraction and cleaning of the plug.
Clearly, there is a continuing need for improved vaginal stimulators which can be used to prevent the unwanted flow of urine. In addition to being effective, the stimulator must be convenient to use. The device must therefore be easy to insert and extract. To ensure proper hygiene, the stimulator should also be capable of being easily cleaned.